Kanaria
Kanaria is the second of the Rozen Maidens in the 2004 anime Rozen Maiden and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie 2-7 and the main protagonist in Kanaria (film). Role Marlin saw Kanaria's spirit, Pizzicato, and Marlin is determined to find it years later when his wife died. Pennywise/IT is determined to destroy the Rozen Maidens himself with his Deadlights. But, he has the Garuru Platoon with him, so they can capture both the Rozen Maidens and the Keroro Platoon. She first came to Dory the Fish, who determines to find her destiny on her own. Not only that, but Jareth, the Goblin King, will take away the spirits of the Rozen Maidens with the powers of Dormammu. Some instance in The Plushy Movie 2, Kanaria and Hinaichigo and the rest of the Rozen Maidens tries to stop the Cursed Baby Dory that has been possessed the evil Fel Magic that Gul'Dan has unleashed upon. She goes to the Labyrinth to find the missing people that are captured by Jareth. Lila finds them, but the 3 worlds are in trouble. They go to the Forest to fight Jareth, Pennywise/IT, Ahmanet and the Queen Bee and their army from destroying the Forest. But, Dormammu has control of everything. Dory, along with Duck and Kanaria, goes into the darkness of Dormammu to find that he has taken control of the Forest. They tried multiple times to tell him to leave the worlds alone. Dormammu took their word and is gone, along with the other 4. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, she goes with Hinaichigo and Margaret Burton to where Joy (Napping Princess), Dumbo and Jirachi are to go to the Four Realms. They meet with the mice and Mother Ginger, that are threatening them in the Realm of Amusement, and they go to the Realm of Sweets where the Sugar Plum Fairy rules. She wants to make an army of Toy Soldiers to get rid of the Realm of Amusement once and for all. But first, she needs a key. They try to find the key in the Four Realms, but couldn't find it. Later in the movie, General Sweet Mayhem has captured the Rozen Maidens and others to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. Detective Pikachu has the key and gave it to Dumbo and the 6 of them goes back to the Four Realms. But first, Kanaria now discovers that Joy has a mechanical egg. Joy unlocks the egg and found a music box. She wasn't expecting the music box. They go to the Sugar Plum Fairy and made her army. But, she betrayed them and imprisons them. Joy found a way out of the prison. They found a mouse and that gives Margaret an idea. They sneak into the castle without Margaret (She's getting an army of mice and Mother Ginger). Morgana joins when he heard that they're captured by the Sugar Plum Fairy. Plan failed when Dumbo sneezed and the Toy Soldiers suspected it. They fought until they found a way out of the castle. But instead, runs into Sakura. They save Sakura and gotten out of the castle. The Soldiers followed them at the Realm of Amusement. They fought until every last one of them is gone. Mary Poppins arrived and they agree to end the war once and for all and gone to space to defeat the Future Patamon. After that battle, they go to the Mirror World and fights the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But Yuuko Ichihara is the one that's controlling the worlds. They fight her until Tenma Tsukamoto defeated the IT. The Rozen Maidens lost Jun, Nori and the rest of their perspective masters from Thanos's Renegade. During it, Kanaria and Hinaichigo finds Mothra, queen of the monsters, in the tunnel that they hid into. In Kanaria (film), she goes to America to find the Rozen Maidens. But she's being hunted by an organization called the High Table, led by Saul Berenson. Jason Bourne, Kirika Yuumura and Lambie McStuffins comes to her aid to stop Saul and his High Table personel. In The Plushy Movie: Extinction, a new High Table agent, Santino D'Antonio, has orders from The Adjudicator to execute the Rozen Maidens permanently. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, Kanaria and the others gone to the Door of Truth since The Adjudicator has taken over the worlds. After they fought The Adjudicator, Laetitia tells them that they should not of crossed path when the worlds has collided. They took her word and all said and done. But Kanaria meets Dumbo one more time before she goes back to her world. Others Kanaria's also in half of the LittleBigPlanet series, The Plushy Show, Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 2. Category:Characters